Luggage, such as suitcases, purses, briefcases, computer cases, and various other storage devices, are commonly utilized while traveling. Conventional luggage may typically be “locked” to prevent an unauthorized third-party from opening the luggage. However, between destinations especially in relation to air travel, individuals must typically leave their luggage in the care of the airline. During this time, the luggage may be handled by a number of different individuals creating a chain of custody. Many of these individuals may access the luggage for official reasons, in the case of TSA or security, and/or for unscrupulous reasons, in the case of baggage handlers or other third parties seeking to steal contents of the luggage. The same is true for luggage left unattended, such as luggage left in a hotel room. All of these circumstances leave the luggage and contents thereof vulnerable to theft.
In either case, the owner of the luggage has no evidence to prove the luggage was accessed while the luggage was out of their possession, especially the specific time the luggage was accessed. Therefore, it is nearly impossible to prove when and thus, where and by whom the luggage was accessed after articles are noticed as being stolen from inside the luggage.
For example, if the owner of the luggage is able to prove a piece of luggage was opened at a specific time, then an airline can determine at what point during a chain of custody the piece of luggage was opened and why it was opened, thereby increasing the odds that a thief will be caught and/or any stolen items may be recovered. With regard to hotels, a hotel can check the time the piece of luggage was opened against a record of hotel employees, such as maids, entering a hotel room where the luggage was left unattended.
Therefore, a need exists for a luggage security system and method of use that records and provides a time stamp of when a piece of luggage was opened and/or closed which may be used as evidence that articles were stolen from inside the piece of luggage.